


If There's Something Strange...

by countingpaperstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neighbors, but its fanfic so whatever, ghost that's not a ghost, is that a spoiler?, lasagna because i'm craving it lmao, this aint no slow burn, uhhhh they get together kinda fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: “It’s two a.m.” he says, though it comes out at more of a deadpan than intended.“Right! Sorry dude, but I just moved in next door to you and I was trying to sleep, but well… uhm right, so I think my apartment – well I’m like 95% sure at this point? anyways that’s irrelevant, I just, uh I –“Noctis leans against the door frame and smirks inwardly. His first thought is that this must be his elusive new neighbor. His second thought is that he’s really fucking cute when he’s flustered. The blonde is still rambling so Noctis decides to cut him a break, an amused grin tugging at his lips. “Spit it out man, what’s up?”His neighbor’s spine goes rigid and he blurts, “I think my apartment is haunted!”





	If There's Something Strange...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckydoesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydoesthings/gifts).



> ....in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call?
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend [Ducky](http://forhearth-andhome.tumblr.com)! I only found out last night so I'm glad I got something legible out in time.
> 
> Based off the au prompt “I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night”. Title from the Ghostbusters theme song because I think I'm funny. Huge thanks to my bestie [Juli](http://earthtojuli.tumblr.com) for the cat name and [Venesa](http://darrenhasmyheart.tumblr.com) for beta-ing for me on a late notice! Love you dudes. Feel free to come scream about ffxv with me on my [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you like it!! Happy birthday dude! <3

Noctis is dead tired when he finally exits the elevator, so he’s happy to see that the hallway is devoid of anything cardboard or box shaped. This morning it had taken just short of a weird mashup of hopscotch and a reverse the floor is lava to get from his apartment to the exit. He hadn’t really gotten a glance of his new neighbor, but he hoped they were quieter than the last one. There was only so much sad country music at 3am he could endure.

The sun had set a good hour or two ago so Noctis flips on a trail of lights as he makes his way to his room to change out of his day clothes. Work had gone on long today but Noctis doesn’t mind, seeing as it’s his day off tomorrow and could therefore indulge and sleep in as long as he wanted.

More comfortable in sweats and a t-shirt, he putters around the kitchen, digging through the sparse contents of the cupboards and fridge for something easy to make. He settles on some leftovers Ignis had sent home with him a few nights ago, popping it in the microwave. He leans back on the counter and listens to the soft humming of the machine. It’s quiet. And for once there’s no sound coming from the shared wall between him and the newbie.

Noctis doesn’t mind living alone, quite the opposite in fact. He always liked coming back to somewhere he could decompress from the stress and pull of his busy work life. It helped balance it out. Sometimes Ignis would come and make dinner for them or sometimes Gladio would drag him out for a few drinks but that was about the extent of his outside human interaction. He liked it that way.

When the microwave dings he grabs the steaming food and goes to sink into the couch to eat, flipping the TV to some random game show channel for background noise. The lasagna is the best thing he’s eaten all day, but he really shouldn’t be surprised at this point. Everything Ignis makes is worthy of a five star restaurant.

Scraping the Tupperware clean, Noctis sets it on the coffee table and nestles further into the couch. The girl on TV is struggling to think of a word starting with B that links LONG and GAME together. Noctis doesn’t really think much after that.

When he wakes up again, it’s even darker. The TV has shut itself off after a few hours of inactivity and the clock on the cable box is blinking 2:00. He’s not really sure what woke him up; usually when he falls asleep on the couch it’s to wake up to the sun spilling in through the blinds.

The air is colder now so he stretches and heads over to slide the window shut. Insomnia’s nightlife is in full swing, lights glittering and people’s laughter drifting on the breeze. When he locks the latch and turns to head to his room, he hears it.

Someone is knocking frantically on his door.

Noctis glances over at the clock again and then back at the door. He thinks of Ignis and immediately dismisses the thought. Gladio? It was possible he’d been out drinking and was looking for a place close by to crash at but it wasn’t an often occurrence. Still confused, Noctis tiptoes over to look through the peephole.

It’s a guy, but he definitely isn’t the graceful lean of Ignis or the bulky muscle of Gladio. In fact, Noctis has never seen him before in his life. His thoughts quickly jump to serial killer but the dude has a blanket draped over his head like a shawl so it’s hard to see him as any kind of threat. Noctis goes ahead and swings the door open.

He’s met with a fist near his face, poised to knock again but the guy startles and jumps back, bright blue eyes wide with surprise. His hand is still hovering in the air but he drops it after a minute.

“Uhm…” he says eloquently, rocking back on his heels and Noctis tries to think of it as anything other than adorable.

He’s still lost somewhere between the freckles and sleep ruffled blonde hair but he manages to string a sentence together. “It’s two a.m.” he says, though it comes out at more of a deadpan than intended.

“Right! Sorry dude, but I just moved in next door to you and I was trying to sleep, but well… uhm right, so I think my apartment – well I’m like 95% sure at this point? anyways that’s irrelevant, I just, uh I –“

Noctis leans against the door frame and smirks inwardly. His first thought is that this must be his elusive new neighbor. His second thought is that he’s really fucking cute when he’s flustered. The blonde is still rambling so Noctis decides to cut him a break, an amused grin tugging at his lips. “Spit it out man, what’s up?”

His neighbor’s spine goes rigid and he blurts, “I think my apartment is haunted!”

Noctis’ eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as the blonde claps a hands over his mouth, cheeks burning as if he’d spilled some terrible unspoken secret. Noctis tries hard not to laugh but must not do a good job of hiding it because the guy ducks his head and pulls his blanket cape tighter around him.

“Yeah, I know it sounds silly, I don’t know… there’s all these weird noises and then one of my cups shattered on the floor but it wasn’t anywhere near the edge of the table last I’d seen and I just –“ he cuts off, shoulders dropping, and he looks _tired_. “I can’t sleep. I know I’m like super new and you don’t know anything about me, but I was hoping that maybe I could sleep on your couch?”

He’s peering up shyly from under long lashes and Noctis’ chest tightens. He already knows this guy could ask for his entire apartment and he’d probably give it to him. He smiles at him and steps to the side.

“Come on,” he says, nodding his head towards the hall. The guy just stares at him in disbelief but quickly jerks himself into motion, padding into the apartment with bare feet. “My name’s Noctis by the way.”

“I’m Prompto!” he says, and Noctis earns his first full blown smile, his heart melting into a puddle. “Thanks for letting me in, I know it’s late as fuck.”

“What kind of person would I be if I left you to the mercy of _ghosts_ ,” Noctis teases with exaggerated horror, shutting the door and following him into his living room.

Prompto lets out an indignant squawk, “I’m telling you!! My apartment is definitely haunted! You’re welcome to try your luck over there if you don’t believe me!”

“Nah, I believe you,” Noctis says, making no attempt to sound like it and earning a pouty lip in response. He turns to the couch. “You’re welcome to sleep here if you’d like, I can’t count how many times I’ve done it by accident but it’s super comfortable.”

Noctis continues to his next offer when Prompto only nods and shifts his feet uneasily. “Or, you can crash in my room. The bed’s certainly big enough.”

Prompto seems smaller, letting out an unsure hum. Noctis wonders if he imagines the way his eyes sweep over him before looking away quickly. He looks sheepish when he finally answers, “Can I sleep with you? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Noctis grins in response, flipping the kitchen light off and waving a hand for Prompto to follow as he heads into his bedroom. Prompto’s bare feet skitter across the wood floor as he follows.

The window in his room is still open, the night air drifting through but Noctis leaves it alone. There’s little more that he loves than being under a warm comforter in a chilly room. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that there was more than enough room, the king sized bed taking up most of the floor space. Noctis wonders if it’ll be enough to put Prompto’s nerves at ease and climbs in on his usual side, pulling the covers back in invitation.

He can see him hesitating in the doorway, but at Noctis’ questioning look he quickly slips under the soft blankets, draping his own over the top. Noctis flips the light off and they settle in to the mattress, the quiet white noise of the street filtering in. He relaxes as he listens to Prompto’s breathing begin to even out.

“Thank you again,” Prompto whispers.

Noctis sighs into his pillow contentedly. It’s been a while since he’s had anyone to share a bed with. He forgot how warm it was. His eyes are already slipping shut as he mumbles, “No problem.”

He’s just about to slip into dreamland when he hears a few thuds and a soft hiss. Prompto shoots up to sit ramrod straight, his breaths heaving, and Noctis is startled awake from the movement.

“Did you hear that?” he hisses. “That sounds like those weird noises the ghost was making!”

Noctis leans up on his arm and rubs at his eyes. He’s about to ask what the fuck Prompto’s talking about when the guy lets out a loud shriek and the next thing Noctis knows is that he has a lapful of his neighbor who’s gripping him hard enough to pinch.

“What the - !” he shouts, trying to pry Prompto’s bruising grip off his arms as the blonde keeps screeching about demon eyes and sobbing out pleas for his life as he tries to climb onto Noctis even _more_ which is honestly impossible at this point.

Somehow in all the movement and commotion, Noctis manages to reach over and click the bedside table lamp back on, the yellow light washing over the room. Prompto has finally calmed a bit, his face tucked into Noctis’ neck and still babbling incoherently about hoping he dies quickly and how sorry he is to drag his hot neighbor down with him which _what_.

A quick look around confirms Noctis’ suspicions.

“Prompto…” he starts, but it’s apparent he isn’t heard when the whimpers don’t stop. “Prompto!”

Finally the guy falls silent, looking up from his hiding place. For a second Noctis is distracted by how close he is now, teary eyes shining in the soft light.

“That’s Jeff,” Noctis explains, gesturing to a tawny cat who’s lounging on his dresser, tail flitting back and forth lazily. “He’s kind of an asshole but I’ve made a truce of sorts with him. He doesn’t destroy my stuff when he sneaks in my window if I leave food out.”

Prompto’s death grip starts to ease as he processes the new information. Noctis puts all his energy into definitely not thinking about the weight in his lap and how warm he Prompto is.

“He must have gone into your apartment by mistake and made all that noise. He probably pushed your glass too,” he rationalized. Noctis frowned and added, “Or maybe it was on purpose, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Prompto drops his head back onto Noctis’ shoulder and groans. “I’m soooo dumb! You probably think I’m ridiculous.”

“Just a little bit,” Noctis laughs. He can feel the heat of Prompto’s blush from where he’s currently trying to burrow into his t-shirt. He pats him sympathetically on the back. “You’re still welcome to stay the night. I can help protect you from Jeff the Ghost Cat.”

Prompto pulls back and punches Noctis on the shoulder. It hurts but he’s still laughing at how absurd this whole situation is and it feels good to let go for once. Prompto’s laughing now too and Noctis notices how much more prominent his freckles are with his face flushed. As they both calm down into rounds of giggles, Prompto gives a final huff and flops over to sprawl across the bed.

“I’m never going to be able to sleep now,” he moans, covering his face with his hands.

Noctis is still grinning widely as he leans over Prompto. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of the moment but he finds the offer slipping from his lips without thought. “I could help with that too if you’d like.”

Prompto freezes for a second before he lets his hands fall down. His stare is wide eyed and wild, as if he’d seen an actual ghost this time. Noctis had meant to be a good host and not make a move until later in their relationship but it was so hard when Prompto was there laughing radiantly and looking so beautiful. Still, he pulls away after a second, taking the silence as an answer. Fuck, time to backtrack. “Or… I could make you some tea and we can pretend that never happened.”

A hand shoots up to fist in Noctis’ shirt, stopping him short. Prompto still hasn’t said anything and he looks shocked but the tug of his hand doesn’t waver. Noctis scarcely dares to breathe as he leans back down slowly, giving him plenty of time to change his mind.

The first touch of their lips is a whisper. When Prompto doesn’t push him away, Noctis presses in a little harder, his eyes sliding shut. Prompto responds eagerly, meeting him in a gentle push and pull. The hand in his shirt has shifted to clutch at his shoulder, pulling him closer. A moan startles out of him as Prompto nips his bottom lip and suddenly the temperature shoots up about ten degrees. Noctis pulls back panting and tries to catch his breath, staring down at Prompto’s half-lidded eyes.

He’s not sure who moves first but then they’re kissing again, urgently. Prompto’s making little groans and whimpers that rattle his insides. A curious press of Prompto’s tongue makes him think that this boy may be the death of him. The room is quiet aside from Jeff’s soft purring and the smack of their open mouthed kisses.

Noctis pulls away, hand tugging Prompto’s soft hair to urge his head to the side so he can smear a kiss on his jaw. He’s delighted to see that the red blush hasn’t left his soft skin. In fact it looks like it’s creeping further down his neck. Noctis follows it with his lips and sucks another kiss at the base of his throat.

“Pretty sure this is going to do to the opposite of help me sleep,” Prompto gasps and Noctis can feel his pulse racing beneath his lips.

Noctis slips his other hand up Prompto’s shirt and revels in the shudder it evokes. “Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Abandoning the freckles trailing under the shoulder of his clothes, Noctis chooses to slide down the bed instead, settling between Prompto’s legs and pushing his shirt up to his stomach. At the hitch in his breath, Noctis pauses and looks up at to meet Prompto’s heated gaze.

“Everything okay?” he asks. Prompto nods and Noctis is pleased to note his eyes have already gone glassy with pleasure.

Reassured that his advances were appreciated, Noctis returns to his task of following the heated trails of his hands. Prompto was slight but he still had nice muscles, Noctis thinks as he runs his lips over the pale rise of his stomach. There are silvery stretch marks that he wastes no time tracing with his tongue and earns a broken moan and a tremble.

When he’s satisfied with the reactions he’s earned, he continues onwards, nipping at a hipbone in his wake. He can see that Prompto’s already half hard in his pajamas and presses a hand firmly against him through the material. He marvels at how worked up he is already, head thrown back on the pillow as Noctis works his fingers under the waistband.

“Please,” Prompto begs quietly and Noctis lets out a responding moan of his own, tugging the offending pants and underwear down and out of the way. He doesn’t leave room for doubt, pressing in fast to litter kisses across every bit of skin except for where Prompto needs him most. He takes his time cataloguing all the different sighs and whimpers he can drag out of him as he covers his hips and upper thighs. He ignores how much he actually wants to just give in and instead continues to tease him. Drawing nearer to where Prompto is fully hard and straining now, he lets his breath ghost over the length of his cock.

Prompto’s hands detangle from the sheets and instead slide gently into Noctis’ dark hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, just holding. He lets his tongue dart out long enough to brush Prompto’s hot skin and manages to pull another moan.

“Noctis,” Prompto pleads and immediately Noctis’ resolve crumbles.

He finally takes him in hand and presses an open mouthed kiss to the base, dragging his lips up slowly until finally, _finally_ he closes his lips over the head. Prompto jolts beneath Noctis’ hands as he slides down, hollowing his cheeks. Noctis loves the heavy weight against his tongue and presses hard against the shaft on his way back up, teasing under the crest. The fingers tighten in his hair, sending a shock to Noctis’ core along with all the sounds dripping from Prompto’s kiss swollen lips.

The next push down brushes the back of his throat and Noctis sets about finding a steady rhythm. It’s been a while since he’s done this, but Prompto’s so responsive that it’s easy to fall back into it, remembering just how much he loves the feeling of getting someone off.

He uses his hand to grip the part he can’t reach quite yet and relishes the helpless jerk of Prompto’s hips. The hands in his hair never push him but they do tug and pull, and Noctis moans, earning another shudder and responding noise.

When he feels like he’s gotten back in the swing of things, Noctis breathes deep and tries to press down a little further, working to relax his jaw. Prompto’s hips jerk again and he chokes, pulling away with a splutter but he ignores the frantic apologies and holds his hips down firmer to try again. The next time it goes a little easier, sinking further.

“God Noctis, that feels so good,” Prompto babbles fervently. “Look so good with your lips around me.”

Noctis moans again, pressing his own hips against the bed beneath him. Eventually he manages to sink all the way down, nose buried in the wiry blonde hairs at the base. He stays there for a second and looks up from under his lashes to meets Prompto’s gaze. He cries out and tugs Noctis’ hair again but this time he’s ready, easing up to return to bobbing his head.

Prompto had to be getting close, if the quivering thighs on either side of Noctis’ head were any indication. He speeds up, laving his tongue along him on the upstrokes and every once in a while dropping in another deep pull of his throat.

Eventually the tugging hands in his hair pull firmly and Prompto gasps out, “Noct – Noctis stop, I can’t – I’m gonna – “

But Noctis ignores him and sucks harder, redoubling his efforts and Prompto comes with a cry. Noctis works him through it, swallowing quickly and waiting for his cock to soften before pulling off with a slick sound. Breathing heavily, he drops his head to the hollow of Prompto’s hip and closes his eyes.

They lay there for a long minute, catching their breath. Noctis is still hard, pressed against the bed, but he hadn’t really been planning to get off when he started this so he relaxes there until it dies down a little. When Noctis can tell that Prompto’s breath is slowing, deepened by sleep’s siren call, he tucks him back into his pants, switches the light off, and pulls the covers back up over them. Prompto makes a sleepy noise and groggily grabs at Noctis’ hip.

“What ‘bout you?” he mumbles. Noctis brushes the hand away in favor of pulling Prompto’s pliant body closer and curling around it.

“You can pay me back later,” he says, pausing before he clarifies, “with a date. You got plans tomorrow?”

“Do now,” Prompto breathes and after a few sleepy snuffles he’s dead to the world. Noctis smiles and buries his nose into the back of Prompto’s neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”

He falls asleep thinking that maybe Jeff is less of a jerk than he thought and plans to set out some of the good fish tomorrow as a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points if you can guess the word that finishes the Chain Reaction.
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make my heart melt <3


End file.
